Firion/Opera Omnia
*Tetsuya Nomura |japaneseva=Hikaru Midorikawa |main appearance=true |dissidia=true |dffnt=true |quotes=true }} Firion is a playable character in Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia who can be recruited during Chapter 5 of the main storyline. Profile Appearance Firion is clad in black and blue armor with a flowing blue cape. He has silver hair tied in a ponytail, and covered by a brown, orange and white bandana. Personality Firion's personality is similar to his depiction in other entries to the Dissidia series. He is often driven by memories from home, with his decision to join the Returners and his quick sympathy towards anyone who has a similar background to himself, as well as the several determined princesses who join the party. Firion chooses to completely trust his new friends and believe in their capabilities. He often voices his support when they experience doubt. Firion's sincerity sometimes takes other characters by surprise, and at one point Wakka jokingly refers to him as "pure". However, Firion still carries a deep sense of sorrow and anger over the war he fought in his homeworld. He is quick to attack those who try to use the world for destruction or subjugation and worries that his lingering hatred is an unworthy motive. Story Summoned into the conflict by Materia, this skilled and brave rebel is recruited by Mog at the Palace of Malitia. Upon entering the world created by Materia and Spritus, Firion was recruited into the Returners by one of Edgar's associates. He agreed because the group sounded like the Wild Rose of his homeworld and was tasked with traveling the land to seal Torsions. Firion would leave a wild rose at the site of every Torsion he sealed as a marker for the other Returners, and was in the midst of doing this when found by the party led by Mog. Although Firion has an amiable discussion with them, he initially elects to continue on his own. He and Mog's group fight several more battles in close proximity and get to know each other's aims better. Firion's mention of the Returners gets Terra's attention, as she thought she was the only one from her homeland. Firion joins the group at this point, both because their mission of sealing the Torsions aligns with his own, and to help Terra locate her friends. When the party meets Ashe, Firion quickly admires her and is eager to help her when she says that she is fighting an empire that occupies her homeland. He is likewise impressed with Garnet when she arrives in Imber Manor. He compares both of them to Princess Hilda, being royals who take up arms and great responsibility to defend their people. Firion's open expressions of friendship and admiration towards his newfound allies sometimes take the others by surprise. Firion is incensed when the Emperor tries enticing the party to follow him in Utopia Niveus. When the others question if any of the group would accept the Emperor's offer, Firion fervently disagrees. He declares that he trusts all of his allies, and that if anyone did turn, he and the others could convince them to return to the right path. Later, Firion is overjoyed to reunite with Maria, his adoptive sister and fellow rebel from home, and she teases him for so quickly joining a rebel faction in a new world. His feelings are more complicated when Leon arrives as a puppet of the Emperor. Although he helps break the Emperor's hold over him through battle and defends him, Firion is not sure how to react to Leon attempting to leave until the others shout for Leon to come back. Firion admits that he is glad to have finally found Leon, and in a later conversation on the airship, assures Leon that they will set him on the right path should his desire for power overcome him again. When the party begins to traverse the World of Darkness, Seymour borrows the Emperor's palace as part of his attempt to sway the party to his nihilism. He casts doubts on Firion and Maria's reasons for fighting, as they were driven in party by anger and hatred over the destruction of their home. Though this gets under Firion's skin, Yuna reassures him by saying that it's only natural to feel that way about the Emperor after all he's done. Gameplay Equipment ;Weapons ;Armor Abilities ;Command abilities ;Passive abilities Unlockables Gallery DFFOO Guide Firion.png|Character Guide. OO Firion Pure.png|Wakka calls Firion pure. DFFOO Firion EX.png|EX Ability. DFFOO Title Screen 1.12.0.png|Title Screen (1.12.0) DFFOO Title Screen 1.12.2.png|Title Screen (1.12.2) DFFOO Title Screen 1.24.0.png|Title Screen (1.24.0) DFFOO Prologue 03 Warrior Silhouettes.png|Firion's silhouette in the prologue. Allusions *All of Firion's weapons and armors, bar the Red Sword (which is based on the original artworks of Firion by Amano), can be used in the different versions of Final Fantasy II, and are recurring equipment in the series. *Firion allied with the Returners in Opera Omnia because it was similar to the resistance organization he joined in his homeworld. He also uses the wild rose as a signal for his allies. *Firion's "unpleasant memories" of competing in front of a crowd may reference the Coliseum competition where Princess Hilda was to be rescued. *Firion's respect for Ashe, a "princess fighting against imperial tyranny", and Garnet's strong will, both allude to Princess Hilda, leader of the Wild Rose Rebellion. *Firion tells Faris he has a "rougher impression of pirates", alluding to when he was attacked by Leila's gang at sea. Category:Characters in Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia